deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiruzen Sarutobi vs Oogway
3em950.jpg Description Which two extremly wise masters will win in Death Battle! Beginning Wiz: To become the master, you need training for years to sharpen the skills and learning all new abilities. Boomstick: Even means that your oppodents is little old, they can kill you hundreds moves they learn throughout the years with these two are the most wise and powerful masters of all time. Wiz: From Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage. Boomstick: And Oogway, the creator of Kung fu. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Hiruzen Sarutobi Wiz: The Hokage, a title that’s go to the village leaders with them being the strongest created by Hashirama Senju with him being the first Hokage. The second Hokage being Tobirama Senju. Boomstick: When he died, the third Hokage is the student of Tobirama or known as Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was born the son of the Sasuke Sarutobi, Hiruzen is from the Sarutobi clan that was famous for their high willpower. Wiz: During his childhood, he become friends with Danzo Shimura being part of the first generation of ninja of ninjas. Who won’t want to be a ninja? They are a warrior used stealth with superhuman senses that are calm in the most stressful situations. Boomstick: Who won’t want to be a ninja? They are a warrior used stealth with superhuman senses that are calm in the most stressful situations. Wiz: Hiruzen, Homura, and Koharu with some training from the first Hokage; however, Danzo becoming very envious of Hiruzen skills to become the rival to beat him when the first shinobi world war with the second Hokage led the team of Hiruzen, Koharu, Danzo, Kagami, and Torifu with the third Hokage died when he volunteered to be the decoy. Boomstick: And that where he appointed Hiruzen to be the third Hokage. Wiz: He is the strongest member of his clan being even considered to be strongest Hokage in history who have immense chakra which it strong enough to crack stones when moulding it to create shadow clones. However, he can only create even just two that would be a big risk to him, so he can even control nature with nature transformation. Boomstick: Just like the Aang, he can control fire to earth. Some of the fire Jutsus is the Fire dragon bombs where he exhales flames from his mouth, Dragon Flames bombs that are him also by breathing out flames but instead turn into the shape of a freakin dragon, and the phoenix Sage Fire Technique that the user spits volley of small fireballs into the air that always moving toward the oppodents. Wiz: Then there the earth style jutsu from earth dragon bullets with the user create dragon-like head that shoot mud balls that even combined with fire technique to make the mud balls on fire, earth flow river with Hiruzen transform the ground into river that carries them down stream, mud wall, and double suicide decapitation technique with him underground to grab the target to drag them into the ground leaving their head above the surface. Boomstick: Hiruzen could even learn their attributes to limitations from a brief observation. And that it impressive, and we see many powerful abilities. If I can do one of these moves, I would die a happy man. Wiz: He carries shurikens that he can use it for shurikens shadow clones technique to create copies of shurikens, explosive fuma shuriken, kunai, and adamantine staff. Boomstick: He fought different opponents that could destroy mountains who can react to Hashirama Senju who can fight Madara Uchiha who attack near the speed of light. Wiz: He have some much endurance and extremely intelligent that knowledges of every technique ever develop in leaf village. Boomstick: But even the most powerful have weakness, his stamina to chakra reserved isn’t what it used. But there a reason why his the third hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi: To me, Konoha isn't just an organisation. Every year there are a lot of ninja born and raised in Konoha… They live, fight to protect this village and what is precious they would go to their death. Even if we are not related by blood, those of the village like these are, to me, my most precious, most important… family! Oogway Wiz: Long time ago, Kung Fu didn’t exist. Boomstick: Noooo! How do they live? Wiz: Then on the Galapagos Islands, there will be the creator of Kung Fu. And his name is Oogway. He left the island on a journey around the world into China where he stays that would be Valley of peace and called it home for rest of his life. Boomstick: That where he perfected the art of Kung Fu to the Dragon warrior with the Dragon scroll. But surprised, it was empty. I know that it supposed to teach you that the power was in him, but it would awesome if it has powerful information. Wiz: He is an ally to the four constellations to stop Jiniao when he was recruited by Bunniharma to craft the spirit Urn against Jiniao. But the plan fails, and he was badly wounded when came to the secret village that are full of pandas. Boomstick: These are no average Pandas; they teach him how to use chi where he uses the power to banish Jiniao to the spirit realm. Wiz: He was the first one to master the Thousand scrolls of Kung Fu from the quick nerves attacks that paralyzed the opponents to creating a force field made of chi that can cut through boulders. Boomstick: There also he can turn Ke-Pa into a pig, resistance to Mind control, create chi blast, can heal from wounds, and the famous Wuxi Finger Hold. It a move that send the person into the spirit realm. If there a monster, use Wuxi Finger Hold. If the boss wants, you to work over-time, use Wuxi Finger Hold. And if your nagging ex-girlfriend annoying you, use the Wuxi Finger Hold. Wiz: If you those kinds of people think Hiruzen stomp Oogway, then you don’t know how powerful he is. He defeated Tai lung easily who is on parred with Tigress who destroy this giant rock with Crimson Azoth calculation to being .39 tons of TNT to defeating Ke-Pa who can destroy the whole Jade Palace with Arrogant Schmuck say this attack equal to a Multi-City Block Level. Boomstick: Despite of being a tortoise, he is so fast that he Kai who can react to Po that can dodge cannonballs that can travel 1918.17 Miles per hour. Wiz: He can lift a rhino to toss him in a gap between a bridge or 22,046,226,218.49 pounds (110,231 tons) Boomstick: He defeated Tai lung without any difficulty, Fenghuang, and Ke-Pa. But he is a pacifism and would try to avoid use deadly moves. But even being an old tortoise, he is one powerful Kung Fu Master. Master Oogway: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the presen Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle In the forest, Master Oogway is crossing the mysterious place when crossing on the bridge above a river full of lily pads and Koi from with orange to white or some are completely white or black. Oogway stop at the middle of the bridge to look at the fishes thinking about the mysterious group of people that stole the dragon scroll, so he gets back to his mission to get it back and discover the town. The town he found was the hidden leaf village, he walks on the street with group of people looking at the strange tortoise on the street. And Oogway is looking at them for him don’t know the hairless monkeys that he sees when Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon pass by him with him smiling about the hopeful future and the next heroes coming. Then he senses the dragon scroll in the building a front of him, so he quietly jumps from the ground to the top of the roof to enter the one of the rooms in the building he think that have the dragon scroll by doing it quietly to avoid conflict. . In one of the rooms, Hiruzen Sarutobi was alone next to the table with the dragon scroll in his hands and thinking what to do with it. . Hiruzen Sarutobi: (Thinking) What to do with this scroll? . Then Anbu Commander run into the room very worry. . Anbu Commander: Third Hokage, there... what is in your hands? . Hiruzen Sarutobi: A scroll full of power, it been reported that carry unlimited power, so I will destroy it. This power will be the one that end the world if any person gains such power. Back to business, what are you hear. . Anbu Commander: Reports showing a strange creature have wonder into the village, and we don’t have no clues what it is doing here. He could be here for the scroll. . Hiruzen: Interesting... does anyone with him? . Anubu Commander: No one is following him. . Hiruzen: Then leave and make sure no one enter this room. No matter what. . Anubu Commander: Why not just ambush him? . Hiruzen: Because we don’t know how powerful he is, and it would be more likely he would come if I the only person with it. . Anubu Commander: Yes, third hokage. . Then he quickly disappears with much of the windows and doors closed when the front door opens with master oogway walking on his cane slowly to Hiruzen. . Hiruzen: Are you one here for the scroll. . Oogway: Yes, I’m here for the Dragon scroll. Would you give to me and we both can go our merry way? . Hiruzen: Can’t. I would not let you use this power to destroy any village with that kind of power. . Oogway: Then I guess we must fight. . Hiruzen: So be it. . Fight!!! . Hiruzen start the battle by jumping backward and throwing shurikens when Oogway block the attack to get a closer to use his staff to attack, so then Oogway did a horizontal swipe from his staff when he duck under to do a sweep attack that Oogway jump over. Then the creator of Kung Fu sends chi blasts that Hiruzen block the attack with fire dragon bombs that destroy much of the room; however, master oogway block the attack with Chi force field. . Oogway: You seem a decent fellow. I would hate to kill you, but I need the scroll to give it to the dragon warrior. . Hiruzen: You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die. And that you will use it for your nefarious plots. . Suddenly Hiruzen use Shuriken shadow clone technique that thousands of Shuriken coming when Oogway blocking most of it when he learns most of it is fake until Hiruzen was behind to punch him in the back when Oogway turn to block. Then the real Shuriken hit Oogway on the back to make him flinch to make him more open to attacks, and Master Oogway turn the tide of battle by grabbing him to about to use Wuxi finger hold when Hiruzen dodge it to jump away from Oogway. Therefore, Oogway fail to learn there an explosive fume shuriken on his back when it explodes that send him to Hiruzen when he slam his feet to send the master into the ground, so Hiruzen then use dragon flames bombs that master Oogway barley avoid the attack by jumping over it to get close enough to do nerves attack that paralized Hiruzen to then get ready for Wuxi Finger hold. . Oogway: You fought well, but it seems that in destiny that I would win in this battle. . Hiruzen: I will not let you use the scroll, the people in the village are my family, so with them I will gather all my strength to protect them! . Suddenly, hands come from the floor to grab Oogway with other one turn into smoke, and he is surrounded by two Hiruzen at one side each ready for battle and both uses Dragon Flames bombs with Master Oogway blocking the attack with it broke the shield that burns him alive. . Hiruzen: This battle has end, now it time to end it. . Then he jumps to the next floor to destroy the scroll. . Conclusion Boomstick: I don’t think any sunscreen would protect him from that much heat. . Wiz: Despite that being more durable having the shell to being more experinced with aged. Hiruzen is still much faster with the light feat to having more endurance when battling orochimaru. . Boomstick: Also, that much of Mater Oogway main attacks needed to be close to an oppodents while Hiruzen have a long and short distance attacks. So, it looks like slow and steady don’t always win. . Wiz: The winner is Hiruzen Sarutobi. Next time on Death Battle... ???: I vish... TO CONQUER THE VORLD! ???: You are all my children now! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mentor' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles